


Pledging Kappa

by hotfruits



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Bangtan Boys, Female GOT7, Female Homosexuality, Fraternities & Sororities, Genderbending, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about drunk cuddling, friendship, and falling in love.</p><p>aka. Wang Jackie decides to pledge Kappa this year. At a sorority mixer, she encounters a very drunk - and very cuddly - Park Jiyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledging Kappa

**Author's Note:**

> Wang Jackie - Jackson  
> Park Jiyoung - Jinyoung  
> Tuan Marcie - Mark  
> Choi Youngja - Youngjae  
> Im Jaehee - Jaebum  
> Kim Yujin - Yugyeom  
> Bambi - Bambam
> 
> Kim Eunjin - Seokjin  
> Kim Namjoo - Namjoon  
> Kim Taehee - Taehyung  
> Jeon Junghyun - Jungkook  
> Min Yoona - Yoongi  
> Hope - Hoseok
> 
> also let's pretend korean universities have sororities okay? ;)

Jackie’s jaw drops as she enters the impressive house, eyes immediately drawn to the high ceiling, and ballet flats clicking on the marble floor. “Holy shit,” she swears, then squeaks, hands covering her mouth as Marcie laughs from behind her. She turns to her best friend with a glare, who is seriously under-dressed for an event like this – honestly, who wears a beanie and skinny jeans to a sorority mixer? – and is about to rip on her, when an adorable girl bounces over to them, smiling brightly. A red hat is placed delicately over her curls, and her black dress looks warm and comfy, unlike Jackie’s, which is too tight and feels foreign on her body.

“Hello, I’m Choi Youngja!” she introduces herself in a high-pitched voice, her smile never wavering. “I love your outfit,” she says to Jackie, before turning to Marcie, “And yours too. You look very comfortable!”

“Um…thank you?” Marcie responds, sending Jackie a questioning look; Jackie shrugs, unsure of how to deal with such sunshine either.

“Welcome to Kappa house!” Youngja continues, unperturbed. She grabs their hands and leads them further into the house, where a variety of girls in black dresses are milling about, glasses of wine in their hands. Jackie sees her friend Namjoo and gives the pink-haired girl a wave, who smiles back at her with a dimply-grin.

Youngja drops their hands, but their palms don’t remain empty for long. Jackie eyes the wine curiously, which Youngja calls a _Merlot_ , and gives it a sniff. It smells like death, to be honest, and Jackie wrinkles her nose at the foul smelling liquid, while Marcie chugs half of hers in one gulp.

“Dude,” Jackie elbows her in the side, embarrassed by her best friend’s crass behavior. Youngja, however, seems to find Marcie interesting, giggling cutely behind her hand and batting her eyelashes at the blonde. “I’m gonna go…” she begins, but rolls her eyes and walks off, Marcie’s eyes never leaving Youngja’s.

Jackie slowly makes her way through the house, stopping occasionally to chat with a few familiar faces from her classes. She doesn’t see anyone from the school’s fencing team, but that doesn’t surprise her; the girls had all expressed shock over Jackie’s decision to pledge Kappa this year, because Jackie…well, she isn’t exactly “sorority” material. Sure, she can get dolled up and put on a pretty dress, but at the end of the day, Jackie is a sporty, foul-mouthed, can wolf down an entire pizza by herself kinda gal.

A loud, squeaky laughter interrupts her thoughts, and Jackie follows the sound down the hall. She ends up in the kitchen, where a gorgeous girl is mixing herself a cocktail, laughter spilling from her lips as most of the drink ends up on her sleek black dress, and not inside the cup.

“Hey,” Jackie speaks, and the girl jumps, looking at Jackie with fuzzy eyes. “I think you’ve reached your limit, sweetie,” she continues, stepping in front of the girl and blocking her from the booze. She blinks once, twice, her thick eyelashes nearly touching her cheeks, before beaming up at Jackie and jumping to give her a hug.

Jackie almost stumbles, surprised at the sudden turn of events, but thankfully her muscles kick in and she’s able to balance the drunk girl in her arms. “Okay, let’s just…” she waddles herself and the girl to the kitchen table, collapsing onto a wicker chair, the girl still clinging to her like a koala. “Um…what’s your name?” she asks, unsure of what else to do.

“Park Jiyoung,” she whispers into Jackie’s neck, her lips soft and breath warm. “You’re Wang Jackie, right? The fencing chick?”

Jackie laughs, despite the shiver that wracks through her body, “Uh, yeah. I’m the fencing chick. I’m pledging Kappa this year.”

“That’s cool,” Jiyoung yawns, and Jackie can feel those eyelashes flutter against her skin. “You’re really comfy. Did you know that?”

“I’ve been told–” Jiyoung yawns again, louder this time, and Jackie re-adjusts the drunk girl in her lap, so that Jiyoung’s legs are dangling over the side of the chair; from there, she’s able to pick Jiyoung up with ease, carrying the girl bridal style down the hall. Thankfully, Jiyoung is still lucid enough to point out her bedroom, and Jackie is able to safely tuck the girl into bed.

“Leave your number,” Jiyoung mutters before she passes out, her snores echoing in the room. Jackie grabs a heart shaped post-it note from the vanity and leaves her name, phone number, and current resident hall, before sticking it to the mirror.

She then leaves the room and finds Marcie, who is drunk on wine and flirting shamelessly with Youngja. “C’mon, let’s bounce,” she says, leading Marcie away from Youngja, who waves goodbye with a giggle and a  _see you later, ladies!_

The next morning, Jackie wakes up and sees a new notification on her phone. She grabs it with a groan and swipes across the screen, blinking heavily at the sudden brightness that assaults her. “Ugh, life, why,” she continues to grumble, even as her eyes adjust and she’s finally able to read the message.

**“Thank you for taking care of me, unnie. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior and I hope you’ll still consider pledging Kappa.”**

Jackie snickers to herself, surprised that Jiyoung is able to text so eloquently. “ **No worries, it was adorable,”**  she replies, obviously referring to the situation and not Jiyoung, herself. **“I’ll see you around, Jiyoung.”**

The next time she sees Jiyoung is at her fencing practice the next day, oddly enough. She’s wearing a pleated dress, with a white blouse underneath and black, knee-high socks tucked into her heeled boots. Her long hair is pulled into a bun on top of her head and her glasses perched on her nose; she’s also carrying two bento boxes, and Jackie rushes over to her with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, taking the offered bento and inhaling deeply. She nearly salivates at the sweet smell, and flops down onto the floor with her legs spread, while Jiyoung gracefully sits beside her, her long legs tucked to the side.

“I wanted to thank you, again, for taking care of me the other night,” Jiyoung responds, and the two eat their meal in comfortable silence, minus Jackie’s enthusiastic chewing.

That’s how their friendship begins, and it doesn’t take long until they end up at another party together, this time at a fraternity. Marcie decides to sit this one out, so Jackie goes with her friends Bambi and Yujin, the younger girls practically vibrating with excitement. Jackie leaves the girls to their own devices, but keeps a careful on them, not liking the way the older boys are eyeing Bambi’s tan legs or Yujin’s large chest.

“Hey, have you seen Jiyoung?” she asks her friend Yoona, who is on the fencing team with her. Yoona’s mint-colored hair is braided cutely to the side, no doubt done by her best friend Jimin, and points a polished nail towards the stairs.

“She went upstairs with Jesse,” Yoona replies, and a bad feeling settles in Jackie’s stomach. She thanks Yoona and takes the stairs two at time, bursting through every door until she finds Jiyoung. She’s standing on shaky feet in front of Jesse, attempting to slip out of her dress, but the material is caught around her hips.

“Jiyoung!” she rushes forward and grabs the girl, ignoring her annoyed shouts and Jesse’s exclamations. She drags Jiyoung into the bathroom and locks the door behind them, before attempting to re-dress the other.

Jiyoung bats her hands away and glares at Jackie, her arms crossing over her chest. “What the hell, Jackie?!” she asks, her burgundy lips set in a frown, “Why did you do that? Jesse is the hottest guy at school!”

“And the biggest jerk,” Jackie retorts, once again trying to help Jiyoung back into her dress. She huffs angrily but complies, turning around so that Jackie can zip her back up.

Once she’s redressed – a cute, sleeveless dress that flares at the waist – she turns back towards Jackie, her expression no longer annoyed, but curious. “Why did you do that?” she asks again and Jackie looks away, feeling uncertain of herself.

Jesse is definitely a big jerk, and a jerk like him could never treat Jiyoung right. She’s far too beautiful for him, that’s for sure, and well-read, kind, beautiful, funny, beautiful…“You deserve better,” she mutters under her breath, her reasoning sounding weak even to her own ears.

“Oh my god, it’s not like I wanna marry the tool,” Jiyoung rolls her eyes, “I just wanted to get laid. I don’t need a prince for that.”

 _“But you deserve one,”_  Jackie nearly says, but stops herself, confused as to why she’s feeling so protective over the other; she’s not even this protective over Marcie and they’ve been best friends since freshmen!

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Jiyoung grumbles and exits the bathroom, Jackie following behind her. She catches Bambi’s eyes on the way out, who makes a weird gesture that translates to _“I’ll text you when Yujin and I get back to the dorms!”_ Jackie gives her a thumbs up, before the door shuts behind them.

Jiyoung grabs her hand and leads them towards Kappa house, which is surprisingly silent on a Saturday night. Eunjin, Kappa president, waves hello from the couch, where she is eating a bowl of ramen and watching TV. Jiyoung pauses to wave back, before continuing down the hall, her hand still holding Jackie’s.

When they enter Jiyoung’s room, she strides over to her dresser and digs through the shelves, pulling out different articles of clothing. “I’m gonna take a quick shower,” she informs Jackie, as she hands her a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. “If you need to shower, you can use Eunjin’s, otherwise put these on.”

She leaves after that, and Jackie shimmies out of her skinny jeans and tank top, and into Jiyoung’s clothes. The shorts are a little tight around her thighs, but otherwise, they fit well. She then crawls into Jiyoung’s bed and waits, tucking the fleece covers under her chin.

“Oh my god, you idiot,” she finally releases, eyes squeezing shut as her head continues to ache. She acted like a jealous girlfriend back there, and for no reason at all!; because she’s definitely not jealous, and definitely doesn’t want to be Jiyoung’s girlfriend.

Before she can explore the sudden ache in her chest, Jiyoung returns, her face free of any makeup and dressed simply in white shorts and a tank top. “Scooch,” she commands, crawling into the bed beside Jackie and resting her head against her shoulder.

“You cock-blocked me tonight,” she says, and before Jackie can correct her terminology, continues, “For that, you’ll be my drunk cuddle buddy. Got it?”

Jackie breathes in, smelling lavender and mint, and slowly exhales, pulling Jiyoung closer and into her arms. “Yeah, I got it,” she whispers, awake long after Jiyoung falls asleep.

When she wakes up the next morning, her teeth feel gritty and her eyes crusty, due to the mascara clumping her lashes together. She slips out of the bed – and over Jiyoung’s peacefully sleeping body – and makes her way towards the bathroom, yawning along the way.

“Good morning!” Namjoo’s friend, Hope, greets her as she enters the bathroom. Jackie waves back with another yawn and reaches for the toothpaste, using her finger as a makeshift toothbrush. Hope gives her a curious glance, but Jackie ignores it, spitting into the sink and washing up, before tackling her crusty eyes next.

“Here!” Hope hands her a baby wipe, which Jackie takes with a smile and is easily able to remove her old makeup. “Were you at the Alpha’s party last night?” Hope asks next, as Jackie throws the dirty wipe into the trash.

“Yeah, but I didn’t stay long though. Jiyoung and I left early,” Jackie replies, and silently reminds herself to check in with Bambi and Yujin; if the girls didn’t get home safely, she’ll hate herself forever.

Hope hums under her breath with a sly smile, but exits the bathroom before Jackie can question her further. “What the…” she mutters to herself, feeling oddly exposed, and decides it’s time to get the hell out of here.

She quickly gathers her dirty clothes and cell phone, and leaves a post-it note on Jiyoung’s forehead, telling the girl to text her when she wakes up. She leaves after that, pulling up Bambi’s cell phone number and giving the girl a call.

About ten minutes later, she arrives at Bambi and Yujin’s dorm room. Bambi opens the door with a smile and a fresh face, while Yujin groans from under her blanket cocoon, munching sadly on a piece of buttery toast.

“She’s hungover as fuck,” Bambi giggles and glides over to Yujin’s bed, sitting beside the sick girl and carding her manicured fingers through Yujin’s short hair. Yujin whimpers and shifts her body, so that her head is pillowed in Bambi’s lap.

“Besides Yujin drinking too much, you guys were okay?” Jackie asks as she flops onto Bambi’s bed, stretching out her sore arms and legs.

“Oh yeah, we were fine,” Bambi shrugs off her concern, grinning, “Yujin played beer bong with the guys and totally creamed them, it was awesome! And Marcie-unnie showed up about an hour before we left, with that cutie from Kappa…Youngjae?”

“Youngja,” Jackie corrects, and Bambi continues, “Yeah, Youngja! Anyways, Marcie asked for you, but I told her you were taking care of Jiyoung-unnie,” she finishes with a giggle, sending Jackie an exaggerated wink. “So, are you guys a thing now, then?”

“What?!” Jackie frowns, flabbergasted. “We’re not…Jiyoung and I…we’re friends!”

“Uh huh, just like Jimim and I were “friends”,” she says in between air quotes, referring to the months she and Park Jimim – the cute, dark haired countertenor from her choir class – spent dancing around each other, until Bambi finally exploded and told the guy how she felt; it was hilariously awkward for everyone involved, but Jackie isn’t laughing now.

“It’s nothing like that,” Jackie says, her tone cold and detached. Bambi doesn’t seem fazed, though, and continues to give Jackie her _“are you kidding me?”_  expression. “I’m serious, Bambi, Jiyoung and I are just friends! Besides, she’s straight anyways.”

“Actually, she’s bisexual,” Bambi informs her, and Jackie’s eyes widen in surprise. “But that doesn’t matter. You clearly like her, Jackie, and the sooner you’re honest with yourself, the better!”

Sooner ends up crashing down on her next weekend, when Jiyoung texts her about a party at her unnie’s apartment. **“Jaehee was in Kappa with me last year, but ended up dropping out of school.”**   the text reads, and another one pings a moment later: **“And I promise I won’t get too drunk!”**

Jackie sighs, but texts back an enthusiastic, **“Okay! ^^”**  and gets ready for the party. She decides to dress casually, slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and black tank top, with a snap back over her shoulder-length blond hair and face void of any makeup.

When Jiyoung arrives at her dorm, hair curled perfectly and glittery dress free of any wrinkles, Jackie looks down at herself and sighs. “You look fine, unnie,” Jiyoung promises, her red, shiny lips smiling down at her, “If anything, I’ll be the one out of place.”

At first, Jackie doesn’t believe her, but then they get to Jaehee’s place and _whoa_. Jackie can’t help but wonder how this girl, with the sides of her head shaved and ears pierced multiple times, was ever a Kappa. She looks like a total badass, with her ripped leggings tucked into combat boots, and her graphic t-shirt paired with a studded leather jacket.

“Jiyoung!” Jaehee smiles and rushes over to them, nearly knocking Jiyoung over with the force of her hug. Jiyoung hugs back just as tight, and Jackie looks away, feeling awkward and left out. Thankfully, Jiyoung seems to remember she exists, and introduces Jackie to her _“best friend forever”_  after their hug finishes.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jaehee shakes her hand, an almost bored expression on her face; _dammit, she’s so cool_ , Jackie thinks to herself, her thoughts turning towards self-deprecation, _no wonder Jiyoung likes her so much._

“Jaehee-unnie and I pledged Kappa together our sophomore year,” Jiyoung interrupts her thoughts with a smile, but it’s not directed at Jackie, “But then, unnie got scouted by JYP entertainment, and now _JB_ is too cool for school.”

“Too busy,” Jaehee corrects with a scoff, rolling her heavily-lined eyes, “Anyways, how are you? I’ve missed you…”

Jackie decides to excuse herself at that point, making her way into the kitchen and grabbing herself a beer. She’s surprised to see Youngja and Bambi in there, but then remembers that Youngja probably knew Jaehee before she left; Bambi, though…

“Jimin is a trainee at JYP too, remember?” she clicks her tongue, far too sarcastic for Jackie’s liking. She glares and pulls the girl into a headlock, ruffling her grey hair and causing Bambi to shriek in indignation.

She eventually shoves Jackie away and rushes towards the bathroom, no doubt itching to fix her appearance. Youngja giggles adorably beside her, dressed comfortably in black jeans and a black hoodie, with a bright red bow holding her curls back. “Is Jiyoung with Jaehee-unnie?”

“Yeah,” Jackie replies, and then carefully asks, “So, what’s their deal, anyways?”

“They’ve been best friends since their Kappa days,” Youngja responds, and the girls pause to sip at their beers. “Unnie was next in line to be Kappa president, but then she dropped out when she became a trainee. Jiyoung was really mad at first, but they’re good now.”

“Were they ever…involved?” Jackie asks next, her heart pounding in her chest. She gulps down the last of her beer and grabs another one, popping the cap off with ease.

“Ew, no way!” Youngja laughs, and relief floods through Jackie’s veins. “Unnie and Jiyoung are just friends, like the way you and Marcie are. One of you is really loud and outgoing, while the other is really quiet and shy. It’s a balancing act, and I think Jiyoung felt wobbly after unnie left,” she tips her beer towards Jackie’s and as their necks clink,  adds, “It’s good that Jiyoung has you now. She’s definitely happier.”

Speak of the devil, Jiyoung stumbles over to them with a blush on her cheeks, giggles spilling from her lips. “Oh my god, Jiyoung,” Jackie groans and catches the girl, who buries her face in Jackie’s neck, “You promised you weren’t going to get too drunk!”

“I’m not too drunk!” she hiccups, hands clutching Jackie’s tank, “Just normal drunk!”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Jackie mutters, just as Jiyoung shouts, “Ooh, music! Let’s dance!”

Jiyoung uses her grip on Jackie’s tank to drag her into the living room, where people are dancing to the smooth RnB music that flows from Jaehee’s speakers. Jiyoung turns around once they’re in the middle of everyone and loops her arms around Jackie’s shoulder, bringing them closer together. Jackie smiles and encircles Jiyoung’s waist, one hand still holding her beer, and begins to sway in time with the music.

“You’re comfy, unnie,” Jiyoung breathes out, her voice quiet and affectionate. She takes a step closer towards Jackie, until there’s no space left between them, and Jackie can feel her heart stutter in her chest.

“You’re so…” Jackie stops, catching herself before the word _perfect_  slips from her lips; because she is perfect, so beautiful and funny and smart, and holding her like these, their bodies pressed close, feels perfect too, and _oh shit._

“You okay?” Jiyoung asks, bringing a warm hand to rest on Jackie’s cheek.

Jackie clears her throat, mumbling a quiet, “Yeah, fine,” but she isn’t; she’s falling in love with one of her friends, and has no idea how to handle it.

She ends up ignoring Jiyoung’s texts and calls for several days, under the guise that she’s getting ready for the fencing tournament at the end of the month. Jiyoung, who confronts her at practice, sighs heavily and says, “Okay,” before leaving her be, walking quietly out of the gym.

It takes every fibre of her being to not run after Jiyoung and apologize for being a jerk, but she knows she’s doing the right thing, for herself and their friendship. She needs to get over Jiyoung, fast, and only distance can help her now.

Marcie disagrees, and Youngja glares at her every time they pass each other on campus. Even Bambi and Yujin, who’ve only met Jiyoung a handful of times, ostracize Jackie and refuse to sit with her at lunch, instead sitting with Namjoo and her friends.

“Everyone hates me,” she finally breaks down one afternoon, crying to her friend Taehee, who is on the fencing team with her. Taehee brushes her green-tinted bangs out of her face and blinks at Jackie, mouth set in a straight line. “I can’t take it anymore, and honestly, why are they behaving like this? Why do they care if I take a break from Jiyoung?”

“Because they know it’s a shitty idea?” Taehee supplies, shrugging her slim shoulders.

Jackie groans and throws her head back, hitting her locker with a dull thunk. Their other teammate – and Taehee’s best friend – Junghyun peeks her around the corner, looking at them curiously. “What’s going on?” she asks, mostly to Taehee, as Jackie attempts to wipe away her tears.

“Nothing, I should get going,” Jackie bounces to her feet and grabs her workout bag, ignoring Taehee and Junghyun’s worried calls. She makes her way across campus with her head bowed, hiding her red nose and tearful eyes.

She can’t hide from Marcie, though, who takes one look at her and envelopes the shorter girl, bringing another wave of cries from Jackie’s mouth. She clings to her best friend, tears spilling down her cheeks, and chokes out, “I miss her, Marcie. I miss her so much!”

“Then talk to her, you idiot,” Marcie chides her, but with no real malice in her voice. “Don’t throw away a good friendship because you’re scared.”

Jackie decides to take Marcie’s advice and vows to speak to Jiyoung that Saturday, at the next sorority mixer. It’ll also be her opportunity to share why she wants to pledge with Kappa, before the girls vote and decide who does and doesn’t get in.

She’s going to need a makeover, and knows just the friend to ask.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Bambi grumbles when she opens the door, pushing past Jackie and into their dorm room. Marcie is still fast asleep, despite it being noon, and Bambi quickly sets up her “beauty station.”

Jackie eyes the hair curler suspiciously, but doesn’t say a word, waiting until Bambi beckons her over. “Go take a shower, and use this for your hair,” she hands her a purple bottle, “This for your body,” she hands her a glittery, pink bottle, “And this for your face,” she finishes, handing Jackie a small tube. “Go!”

Jackie jumps in the shower and finishes in ten minutes, drying off quickly and exiting the bathroom in only a sports bra and basketball shorts. Bambi eyes her appearance for a moment, before gesturing towards the folded chair in the middle of the room. Jackie takes a seat, and that’s when the real magic begins.

The hours zip by as Bambi trims her hair, waxes her brows, underarms, and legs – that’s when Marcie woke up, due to Jackie’s screams – and even gives her a decent mani-pedi, her nails now a gorgeous, deep purple.

Next, she begins to style Jackie’s hair, giving the shoulder-length locks a slight curl; even her bangs look fluffy and bouncy, and Jackie can’t help but poke at them, despite Bambi’s protests.

Then, there’s makeup. Bambi doesn’t use much, surprisingly enough, just a little foundation and concealer to hide her acne, and some eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes. “And a little glitter,” Bambi chirps, dabbing the glittery eyeshadow along her eyes.

Last is wardrobe, and Jackie breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the purple dress, which has short sleeves and a hemline that goes down to her knees. She’s even pleased with the silver, glittery heels, which are only a little difficult to balance in.

“Dude,” Marcie grins when they’re all done and Jackie gives them a twirl. “Oh my god, girl, you look fucking amazing!”

“Aren’t I always amazing?” she says, batting her eyelashes at Marcie, who just cackles in response.

“Alright Jackie-rella,” Bambi begins to usher her out the door, heels clicking faintly on the hard floor, “Text me if you need me, have fun, and good luck!”

The door slams shut behind her and Jackie takes in a deep breath, confident and ready to get back her friend; and become a Kappa sister, too.

When she arrives at Kappa house, Hope’s jaw literally drops when she sees her. “Oh my god, Jackie, you look beautiful!”

Several other girls overhear Hope’s exclamations, including Namjoo and Jimin, and begin to shower Jackie with compliments as well. Even Youngja smiles when she sees her, and gives Jackie a big hug.

“Everyone!” Eunjin calls out, gathering the girl’s attentions. “Welcome to Kappa house this evening! As president, I am so excited that…”

Jackie doesn’t mean to tune out Eunjin’s voice, but she can’t help it, not when Jiyoung enters the room looking like an angel. She’s wearing a white, sleeveless dress, with white wedges and a white headband in her hair. Jackie waves her hand and Jiyoung blinks at her, before looking away with a grimace.

It hurts, but Jackie can’t say she’s surprised that Jiyoung is giving her the cold shoulder. She deserves it, after running away like a coward, but she’s determined to make things right.

“After dinner, each pledge will get an opportunity to share why they deserve to be a Kappa sister. Once all the pledges have spoken, you are welcomed to enjoy some cocktails and appetizers, on us, while the sisters vote. Once we’re done, we’ll announce the new Kappa sisters. Good luck, everyone!”

Eunjin claps her hands and the girls shuffle into the dining room, where a beautiful dinner has been set before them. Jackie sits between Hope and Youngja and makes idle chat, while occasionally glancing over at Jiyoung, who seems determined to not meet her eyes. “Don’t worry,” Youngja whispers into her ear, “Unnie will forgive you, once she knows you’re sincere.”

Jackie wants to ask her what that means, but then Eunjin claps her hands and the time has come; there are eight pledges this year, and only enough room for three. Jackie wipes her sweaty palms on her dress and begins to line up with the other girls, nervously waiting for her turn to speak.

When it comes, she opens her mouth and begins to quietly, unhurriedly, talk about all of the good work Kappa has done this year – and not just for the campus – but for all of South Korea; volunteering their time to tutor disadvantaged students, throwing amazing fundraisers and donating the proceeds to organizations that help get women and children away from their abusers, and even building the school’s first rape crisis hot-line. “I want to bring good into the world, and I think being a Kappa is the first step,” she finishes with a bow, cheeks flushing when Hope and Youngja give her a loud cheer.

As the last person to speak, the pledges are then led by Youngja into the kitchen, where bottles of spirits and mixers line the counter. “Enjoy!” she shouts, before walking out of the room and to wherever the current sisters are voting.

“I’m so nervous!” Namjoo suddenly squeals, while Jimin makes them all a round of Cape Codders, easy on the vodka and heavy on the cranberry juice. She hands them out and the girls sip on their drinks, eyes flitting towards the doorway every few minutes.

Thirty minutes later and the sisters finally show up. Eunjin makes a speech about how everyone is special and if they could, they’d let everyone in, but blah blah, long story short, Jiyoung moves forward and begins to announce the names.

“Kim Namjoo!”

Namjoo squeals, this time with excitement, and runs over to Hope, giving her a hug.

“Park Jimin!”

Jimin joins Namjoo and Hope, the three girls jumping up and down.

“Wang Jackie!”

Jackie gasps, a smile spreading across her face as she wobbles over to Jiyoung, looking at the girl hopefully. Jiyoung sighs and holds out her arms, which is enough incentive for Jackie to bounce into them, clinging to the younger girl she missed so much.

She doesn’t even notice the moment when the other pledges leave the room and only the sisters are left behind. “Come on, we need to talk,” Jiyoung whispers, and Jackie can smell the wine on her breath as she grabs her hand and leads her away from the group, and into her bedroom.

The door shuts with a soft click, and Jiyoung crosses her arms as she stares down at Jackie, her posture defensive and protective. “Explain,” is all she says, but Jackie can read between the lines; _explain why you left me._

“I was an idiot,” Jackie starts, wringing her hands together. “And I thought if I distanced myself from you, then I could get over these feelings.”

“Why? Is liking me that terrible?” Jiyoung questions, drawing her shoulders closer to her chest and making herself appear smaller.

It leaves Jackie with unpleasant ache in her heart, to see Jiyoung feeling so low; and because of her. “No, not at all,” she shakes her head, taking a step forward and cupping Jiyoung’s cheeks. Her thumbs caress the soft, flawless skin, mapping out her cheekbones and the few freckles she has. “You’re an amazing friend, Jiyoung. I didn’t want my feelings to ruin that.”

“And what if I felt the same way?” Jiyoung whispers into the quiet space between them, finally meeting Jackie’s gaze.

The edge of Jackie’s lips quirk up, but she doesn’t smile, not yet. “I’d probably say something stupid, like you’re too pretty to be with a weirdo like me.”

“You are a weirdo, Jackie Wang,” Jiyoung giggles, bringing a hand to Jackie’s curls and wrapping her fingers around them, “And I like you. I like you so, so much.”

Jackie closes the distance between them with a smile, kissing Jiyoung’s pink lips and not caring if it clashes with her plain, glossy ones. Her own hands move to tangle in the other girl’s curls, using the leverage to pull Jiyoung closer and to deepen their kiss, until both girls are panting for breath, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together; until Jiyoung captures her lips once more, and Jackie can’t help but moan when she feels Jiyoung’s teeth sink into her bottom lip, pulling the flesh between her teeth and soothing the ache with her tongue.

The kiss turns heated as Jiyoung begins to pull them backwards and towards the bed. Jackie’s hands begin to slither down Jiyoung’s body, fingers searching for the zipper, when she suddenly trips on her heel and sends them both crashing onto the floor. The girls gasp, from both pain and shock, before looking at each other, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Within seconds, they’re both laughing, Jiyoung snickering behind her hand while Jackie laughs like a hyena, rolling onto her side and wrinkling her dress. “You weirdo,” Jiyoung teases affectionately, standing up and pulling Jackie along with her. She helps smooth down Jackie’s hair and dress, while Jackie uses her pinkie to fix Jiyoung’s lipstick, especially where it smeared across her cupid’s bow.

“We should probably get back, huh?” Jackie thinks to suggest, but really, really, doesn’t want to. Jiyoung grimaces along with her, but nods her head nonetheless, lacing their fingers together and leading them back to the party.

Youngja shrieks in delight when she sees them and brings both girls into her arms, their cheeks smushed against her breasts. “You guys! I knew you’d work things out!” She then gasps, releasing them and dipping a hand into the top of her dress, pulling out her iPhone along the way. “I’ve gotta call Marcie!” she exclaims, before dashing away, her phone already pressed to her ear.

“Did she just pull her iPhone out of her bra?” Jackie asks, dumbfounded, while Jiyoung shrugs and gets them a couple of drinks, Manhattan’s, from the looks of them.

“Cheers,” Jiyoung smiles, clinking their glasses together. They each take a sip, Jiyoung’s face a perfect mask of indifference, while Jackie coughs, nose wrinkling at the foul drink. Jiyoung laughs and takes it from her, and calls out to another sister – Bobbi – to make Jackie a mimosa.

A wine glass filled with equal parts champagne and orange juice is given to her, and Jackie enjoys this bubbly drink much more. “Careful, those will get you drunk fast,” Jiyoung warns her, as she finishes one drink and moves on the other one in her hand.

“You’re one to talk,” Jackie snorts, taking large gulps of her delicious drink; before she knows it, it’s all gone, but Bobbi is quick to hand her another one – and another – until she’s had three altogether, the world a bubbly, spinny place.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” Jiyoung says, the soberer of the two, and tucks her arm around Jackie’s waist, helping her back to her room. They slip out of their dresses and crawl into bed, and Jackie’s giggles eventually cease as she shifts, uncomfortable, the underwire of her bra poking into her side.

“You can take it off, I won’t bite,” Jiyoung says, slipping her own bra off and flinging it across the room. Jackie stops herself from retorting  _“but what if I want you to bite?”_  and instead removes her own bra, tossing it and watching it land beside Jiyoung’s on the floor.

“What?” she questions, suddenly feeling self-conscious as Jiyoung’s eyes rake over her chest. She attempts to cover herself with the blanket, but stops when Jiyoung’s hand encircles her wrist, stilling her.

“When did you get your nipples pierced?” she asks, suddenly grinning as she reaches forward with her other hand and cups Jackie’s breast, using her thumb to tease the ring.

“Freshmen year,” Jackie gasps, and finally Jiyoung lets go and Jackie is able to cover herself. “Marcie has hers done, too.”

Jiyoung chuckles, and says, “Oh, I can’t wait for Youngja to find those.”

Jackie is about to respond, but Jiyoung interrupts her with a yawn, eyes squeezing shut and hand covering her mouth. When she stops, her eyes are still closed, and she uses her hands to pull Jackie closer, so that they’re pressed chest to chest, their legs untangling under the sheets. “Is this okay?” Jiyoung asks, one hand settling on Jackie’s hip, the other resting between their chests.

Jackie mirrors Jiyoung’s pose, with her one hand meeting Jiyoung’s in the middle and lacing their fingers together. “Yeah, this is great,” she whispers, the alcohol and Jiyoung’s warm, steady breaths, lulling her to sleep.

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

 

“What are your intentions here, Wang?”

Jiyoung swears as her palms meets her forehead, shaking her head in exasperation. Jackie, on the other hand, straightens her shoulders and replies, “I really care about Jiyoung, and I want to be her girlfriend.”

“You’re not my mom!” Jiyoung bursts out, giving Jaehee a glare. “I don’t need your permission to date Jackie, unnie!”

“Maybe not, but she made you cry for weeks,” Jackie meets the accusation head on, even though she’d rather look away; or cry, _because damn_ , Im Jaehee is intimidating. “And it’s definitely my job to make sure you’re not getting involved with some jerk.”

“She’s not a jerk–”

“I was a jerk,” Jackie admits, and Jiyoung rolls her eyes, in the way that says _“I am so fucking done with all of this.”_ “I made assumptions and acted selfishly, and I’ll always regret making Jiyoung, and myself, sad in the process. Jaehee–”

“Unnie.”

“Unnie,” she corrects, looking into her eyes pleadingly, “I can’t promise I won’t mistakes. I’m weird and have a terrible brain to mouth filter. I can promise, though, that I’ll always be honest with Jiyoung, and that I’ll never let her forget how important she is to me, even when I’m focused on training or studying.”

Jaehee takes a moment to consider her words, her dark eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she smiles, reaching a hand between them. Jackie shakes the offered hand and lets out a sigh of relief, grateful that Jaehee has given them her blessing.

“Can we go back inside now?” Jiyoung asks, shivering from her spot on Jaehee’s balcony. Jackie jumps up and rubs the girl’s cold arms, chastising her once more for not bringing a sweater – “Well, I didn’t think we’d doing this bullshit!” she shoots back, huffing in annoyance – while Jaehee opens the screen door, gesturing for the younger girls to go ahead of her.

“Hey! Good talk?” Youngja asks from her spot on the couch, her stocking-clad legs draped over Marcie’s lap. Marcie looks over at them as well, no trace of a beanie on her head; probably to allow Youngja’s nails to lightly scratch at her scalp, if given Marcie’s look of bliss.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Jaehee announces and plops down between Youngja and Yujin, the younger girl looking at Jaehee with adoration in her eyes. When she found out Jaehee was a dancer, she immediately began to idolize the other girl, asking her for pointers and tips.

_“Give it another week, and she’ll be sassing Jaehee like she does the rest of us,” Marcie had giggled the night before, during their double date with Youngja and Jiyoung._

“Everyone, group picture!” Bambi suddenly calls out, working on attaching the selfie-stick to her iPhone. Once she has it, she jumps onto the couch and over Jaehee and Yujin’s laps, making each girl groan at the boney-butt attack. “Jackie, Jiyoung-unnie, c’mon!”

Jackie and Jiyoung pose behind the couch, only their heads and shoulders captured by Bambi’s camera. They smile brightly, Jiyoung’s eyes crinkling, and one of Jackie’s hands posed in a peace sign.

“Oh my god, we are so pretty!” Bambi squeals, showing everyone the picture; it’s adorable, and even Jaehee is grinning like an idiot, her arms around Bambi and Yujin.

“You’re the prettiest,” Jackie whispers into Jiyoung’s ear, giving her a wink.

Jiyoung shakes her head. “ _We’re_ the prettiest,” she corrects, and blinks innocently when Youngja looks over at them, asking what they’re giggling about.

“Nothing~!” they sing-song back, breaking into another fit of giggles when Youngja mutters _weirdos_ under her breath, and turns back around.

“You’re my weirdo,” Jiyoung whispers to Jackie, who whispers the strange sentiment back, before capturing the other girl’s lips in a soft kiss. She can vaguely hear the camera click, followed by Bambi’s giggles, but pays them no mind.

She’s got her girl, and life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted to 7fics.tumblr.com.  
> check me out @bambams_heels or hotfruits.tumblr.com.
> 
> /whispers/ i might add more to this at some point hehehe


End file.
